Tiempos de escuela
by okashira janet
Summary: Porque para que Hinata se fijara en Naruto alguien tuvo que haberla impulsado a verlo como realmente era "¡Naruto, te juro que no me gusta tu novia!" el muchacho entrecerró la mirada


**TIEMPOS DE ESCUELA**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del fantastico Kishimoto, este fic nace de mi reto personal de hacer un fic de Hinata con cualquier personaje masculino habido y por haber en Konoha y sus alrededores, en esta ocasión sin verdadero romance, creo… a ver que les parece.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata siempre había sido una niña callada, el primer día de escuela recordaba estar demasiado asustada esperando no tener que toparse con su primo Neji a tal grado que ni siquiera había salido del salón de clases.

El segundo día había asomado un poco las narices por la puerta, solo porque se sentía algo sola en el salón cuando un niño con triángulos rojos en las mejillas había pasado corriendo a su lado y de tan aturdida como había estado no notó que una pequeña bola de pelos pasaba entre sus piernas haciéndola caer, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado en el suelo con las mejillas al rojo vivo y sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero si recordaba la humillación que le había impedido volver a intentar salir el día tercero y el cuarto.

El quinto día tuvo que salir del aula porque otro niño de cabellos muy negros había decidido pasar su recreo sentado en la banca de hasta arriba del salón y todas las niñas habían entrado apretujándose para verlo al tiempo que susurraban su nombre y corazoncitos muy rojos flotaban a su alrededor.

El sexto día había sido muy malo, en la primera clase una chica de aspecto muy rudo le había preguntado que era lo que le había pasado en los ojos y que si siempre había sido tan rara, en la segunda clase se le habían subido un montón de bichos a la cabeza y el niño de atrás se había excusado diciendo que aún no los manejaba muy bien, en el receso había tenido que esconderse detrás de un árbol temblando de miedo porque su primo caminaba con los brazos cruzados por todo el patio, como buscándola, como esperando el momento de hacer algo para que supiera cuanto la despreciaba.

Pero lo peor había sido el regreso a clases, peleándose por la atención del chico de cabellos muy negros una chica rubia y una de cabello rosa la habían aventado sin querer contra la pared y para colmo había chocado contra el estomago de un niño bastante gordito que la había visto de fea manera al tiempo que su amigo susurraba algo que sonaba como "Niñas problemáticas" muriéndose de pena y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas había salido rápidamente del salón sin importarle perder clase, la escuela no era para ella, era demasiado "rara" para las demás niñas y siempre causaba accidentes a los chicos, su padre la despreciaba y en el clan todos la trataban muy duramente, simplemente quería cerrar su mente a todo, llorar y llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lagrimas, pero ni siquiera eso podría hacer porque si su padre se llegara a enterar la castigaría terriblemente por poner en falta al clan.

-Hyuuga Hinata…- escuchó una voz amable llamarla y se encogió como un perrito contra la pared al tiempo que giraba tímidamente los ojos hacía arriba.

-Soy tu profesor, Iruka-

-Lamento cualquier mo-molestia que le ha-ya causado I-Iruka-sensei…- su voz era increíblemente baja y tartamudeaba como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a castigarla severamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el hasta hace poco recién graduado Chunnin se agachó hasta estar a su altura y le alzó la barbilla con un dedo, asustada la pequeña trastabilló hacía atrás al tiempo que abría grandes los ojos y ponía las manos en defensa de su carita.

-No te voy a hacer nada…- su rostro se volvió de piedra repentinamente, era claro que la chiquitina sufría abuso en su casa, pero eso era algo en lo que él no podía hacer nada, siempre había estado en contra de las reglas estrictas que solían establecer los grandes clanes de la aldea pero era en esas mismas técnicas en lo que se basaba la estabilidad de Konoha.

-Eres… algo diferente a tu primo, Neji Hyuuga es familiar tuyo ¿No?- intentó hablarle amablemente nuevamente pero el resultado fue que la pequeña se quedo tan blanca como el papel.

-¡Ne-Neji-nisan es un excelente shinobi!- tragó saliva e Iruka se preguntó si alguien le había metido esa idea en la cabeza o eso era lo que ella en realidad pensaba, la verdad es que también había notado un fuerte daño psicológico en la cabeza de Neji pero al parecer ambos niños reaccionaban diferente, él se había vuelto duro y orgulloso y ella era débil y tímida.

-Tu también eres muy buena- lo dijo por decir algo amable, la verdad era que la chica no destacaba particularmente en nada pero tampoco era de los últimos lugares.

-Eso no es cierto, soy una basura y una vergüenza- repitió las palabras de su padre con tal precisión que Iruka dio un salto, esa niña no solo tenía baja autoestima, estaba completamente carente de amor, por un instante recordó las amargas lagrimas que había derramado cuando sus padres habían muerto, lo mucho que todos lo apoyaban y aún así lo solo que se sentía de vez en cuando.

Por un momento sintió el deseo de tomar a esa chiquitina en brazos y pegarla a su pecho cantándole una canción como lo hacía su madre con él, pero eso no era apropiado, ella era una niñita de 6 años y él acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y por si fuera poco acababa de ser ascendido como instructor, se suponía que un Ninja no debía mezclar sentimientos con su trabajo.

-Te voy a enseñar algo- en lugar de eso tomó su pequeña manita entre las suyas y la guió al patio, ella lo siguió como un corderito, mansamente sin hacer preguntas.

-¿Ves a ese niño?- Hinata asintió, era el chico rubio de grandes ojos azules que siempre hacía bromas en clase, a Hinata le causaba un miedo que casi rayaba en el pánico porque era demasiado revoltoso, siempre corriendo de un lado a otro, saltando y gritando, tan lleno de energía que la pequeña pensaba que si pasaba a un lado de él podría tirarla con la única fuerza de su pensamiento.

-Ese niño esta muy solo, no tiene a nadie pero no le importa, sigue adelante, porque él así lo decidió, quizás te haría bien observarlo un poco- ella asintió débilmente y se soltó de la mano del joven maestro, al soltarla Iruka sintió como si algo que se aferrara a él fuera roto pero decidió hacer a un lado el sentimiento, los demás lo tacharían de sensible en extremo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Iruka gruñó con enfado intentando no perder la cabeza.

-¡Escuchen bien críos del demonio!, ¡Les estoy diciendo que…!-

-¡No te escuchamos Iruka-sensei!- un chico de algunos doce años con el castaño cabello rebelde se tapó con fuerza las orejas.

-¡Iruka-sensei es un amargado dattebayo!-

-Problemáticos todos- y el cuarto chico ni siquiera se dignó a hablar con tal de seguir engullendo su bolsa de papas fritas.

-¡Esto no es una maldita guardería!- definitivamente el pobre profesor perdió los estribos -¡Están castigados, castigados por no prestar atención en clase!-

-Estar castigado no va conmigo-

-Ni conmigo-

-Que problemático no ver las nubes hoy…-

-¡Hasta nunca Iruka-sensei!-

-¡NAA-RUU-TOO!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pero ya los cuatro criajos habían saltado por la ventana siendo guiados por el de ojos azules ¿Dónde quedaba el respeto a los mayores?, ¿Dónde la disciplina Ninja?, bien, cierto que era un instructor medio joven y bastante compasivo ¿Pero ese era motivo suficiente para que ese cuarteto de mocosos se burlara en sus propias narices?

-¡Se donde viven!- a pesar de sentirse estupido lo grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡Le voy a decir a sus madres!, ¡Y tú Naruto no te salvas de un jalón de orejas!-

-Iruka-sensei…- una vocecita débil y medio espantada lo hizo girarse encontrándose con una muy sonrojada niña con el cabello corto a la altura de la nuca y dos mechones enmarcando su infantil rostro.

-Ah…Hinata…- muy a su pesar se sonrojó como un colegial, no se veía ni profesional ni imponente gritándole a unos chiquillos con acusarlos con sus madres.

-I-iruka-sensei, lo-lo siento por Naruto-kun…- bajo muchísimo más el rostro apretando sus dedos índices con fijación.

-¿Lo sientes por él?- parpadeó sin comprender.

-Le-le pido disculpas en su- en su nombre…- tímidamente levantó la mirada, estaba tan increíblemente roja que el Chunnin se pregunto si no tendría fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-Ese tonto- relajó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto –No te preocupes, le voy a poner a barrer los pasillos mañana para que aprenda-

-¡Ah!- no parecía muy conforme con esa resolución pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier otro comentario.

-Oye Hinata ¿Y que haces aquí tan tarde?- el joven oteó el patio, ya ningún alumno se veía en los alrededores de la escuela.

-¡Yo…!- una palidez mortal se pintó en su redondeada carita pero luego desvió la mirada volviendo a juguetear con sus dedos –La-la verdad yo so-solo me quede para ver un poco más a Naruto-kun-

-Ya…- la observó con pena, sabía que para la pequeña Naruto era una persona muy importante pero como sabía eso de igual manera estaba consciente de que justo en esos instantes la niña estaba mintiendo, la verdad es que se quedaba en la escuela para no ir a su casa, para no estar en el lugar que le causaba tanto dolor.

-Ah… supongo que-que me marcho- hizo una rápida reverencia y dio media vuelta pero entonces él la sujeto de un hombro y ella giró tímidamente.

-Me preguntaba ¿Tienes mucha prisa en llegar a tu casa?-

-N-n-no en realidad- tartamudeó esta vez mucho más visiblemente.

-Bueno, es que pensaba que quizás quisieras visitar conmigo un lugar secreto, es el lugar a donde yo iba cuando tenía tu edad- le sonrió amablemente y por dentro se dijo que estaba completa, profunda y totalmente desquiciado ¿Qué diría Hiashi si se enteraba de que le estaba dando ideas "indirectas" a su hija de cómo permanecer más tiempo fuera de la mansión?

-¿A dónde iba Iruka-sensei?- algo parecido a la duda y la expectación pareció pintarse en sus timidos ojos y entonces el joven Chunnin parpadeó, Hinata le había llamado la atención desde que siendo muy niña la había encontrado al punto de las lagrimas cerca del jardín pero a ser sincero nunca le había prestado una atención particular a verla de cerca, era ¿Cómo decirlo?, trataba de seguirle el paso, estar informado acerca de cómo llevaba sus clases y se desenvolvía, pero jamás se había tomado el tiempo de analizarla de cerca y había que admitir que contrario a toda expectativa sus ojos eran muy bonitos, con un toque lila en el centro como gotas de agua.

-¿I-Iruka-sensei?- sonrojada porque el profesor no le quitara la vista de encima la niña pasó saliva y él sacudió la cabeza dejando escapar una risita.

-Lo lamento, me quede pensando cosas tontas, ¿Vamos?- le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó con un ademán lento y hasta cierto punto desconfiado, se notaba a leguas que todavía no le era fácil confiar en los demás.

-Cuando yo era niño a veces me daban ganas de pasar tiempo a solas sin nadie que me interrumpiera, entrenaba entonces en un lugar especial-

-Especial…- repitió la palabra lentamente, a ella no le gustaba estar rodeada de mucha gente, a decir verdad le aterraba hacer algo que llamara la atención y era por eso mismo que admiraba tanto a Naruto, porque él no era como ella, él era escandaloso, travieso y fuerte.

-Ya casi llegamos- Iruka le sonrió amablemente sin dejar de guiarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, exactamente desde el día en que le había mostrado el lugar a Naruto después de verlo enfurruñado porque Sasuke se llevaba las atenciones de todos y él quedaba en el olvido.

-Bueno estamos aquí- el joven maestro se frotó la nariz sonriendo, no es que el campo de entrenamiento fuera muy bonito, de hecho eran solo un montón de troncos acomodados específicamente para arrojar kunais y otros cuantos para golpear, el ambiente era húmedo y los árboles cubrían casi por completo la luz del sol, pero por lo mismo casi nadie visitaba tal lugar.

-¿A-aquí?- ella a su vez tartamudeó tímidamente.

-Sé que se ve medio feo pero…-

-¡N-no quise decir eso Iruka-sensei!- gritó rápidamente poniéndose colorada y él sonrió nerviosamente en respuesta pasándose una mano tras la nuca.

-Sí bueno, pienso que podrías entretenerte un rato aquí entrenando si alguna vez quieres estar sola, no es malo estar solo de vez en cuando-

-Ah…- bajó la cabeza y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, podría ser muy ingenua pero no era tonta, seguramente su maestro sabía que amigos, amigos lo que se dice amigos la chica Hyuuga no tenía ninguno, seguramente el joven Ninja solo buscaba de alguna manera reconfortarla.

-Naruto es un bruto pero también suele venir aquí a entrenar en la soledad de vez en cuando- al instante de decir la palabra "Naruto" la chica levantó al instante su mirada al tiempo que sus pálidas mejillas adquirían una rápida coloración roja.

-¿De-de verdad?-

-Sí- soltó un suspiro –Incluso él necesita la soledad de vez en cuando-

-Su-supongo- volvió a bajar la vista esta vez sonriendo levemente, si Naruto entrenaba ahí, si sus puños habían golpeado los mismos maderos que ella usaría entonces… entonces visitaría ese lugar todos los días, entrenaría con mayores bríos, lo haría alumbrada por la sutil presencia de Naruto.

-Entonces supongo que te dejo sola- al verla tan perdida en sus cavilaciones el joven se despidió empezando a avanzar haciéndole una seña de adiós con la mano –Suerte Hinata y esfuérzate-

-¡Hai!- ella entonces levantó la mirada y contestó con energía, sus ojos resplandeciendo de alegría y su rostro iluminado por la fuerza de un nuevo reto, por una fracción de segundo Iruka se quedo quieto, completamente inmóvil como si acabara de ver la transformación de una persona en otra, bajo esa nueva luz incluso parecía que Hinata, la pequeña, débil y suave Hinata podría ser capaz de lo que se propusiese, tal y como Naruto.

-¡Gracias Iruka-sensei!-

-De nada Hinata- y entonces metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos y se alejó por el sendero escuchando como la jovencita empezaba a entrenar con brios a sus espaldas, repentinamente sintió que a él también se le encendían las mejillas, había hecho algo bueno al parecer, había hecho feliz a una niñita que la mayoría del tiempo no lo era tanto, algo en su pecho pareció brincar y empezó a silbar por lo bajo como no lo hacía desde que era un niño, ese había resultado a final de cuentas un buen día.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día que todos los alumnos de la academia se habían graduado había sido uno de los mejores días en la vida de Iruka, incluso aunque había sido atacado por un shuriken gigante al proteger a Naruto el asunto carecía de importancia si lo comparaba con la alegría de ver que el pequeño y gamberro rubio ascendía con los demás a gennin.

Claro que graduarse de la academia y pasar a convertirse en un Ninja de verdad eran dos cosas muy diferentes, Iruka tenía sus dudas acerca de que Naruto y su equipo lograran pasar la dura prueba de Kakashi así que cuando lo consiguieron no pudo sentirse más feliz, pero debía admitir que nada podía ser capaz de superar la sorpresa que había sentido cuando le habían anunciado que Hinata Hyuuga y su equipo también había podido pasar el reto.

A ser sincero aunque la pequeña era una buena alumna tenía tantos miedos y dudas que difícilmente hacía algo que valiera la pena en los momentos de verdadera tensión por temor a cometer algo mal, para colmo le había tocado en el equipo con Shino Aburame el alumno mas seco y poco personal de la clase entera y con Inuzuka Kiba el arrojo personificado, un chiquillo brusco, en ocasiones grosero y bastante agresivo cuando se daba la ocasión, con semejantes compañeros lo más probable es que la pobre chiquilla entraría en crisis en la primer semana.

Tan preocupado estaba por el futuro de su pequeña alumna que un día decidió darle una vuelta como al descuido a Kurenai, total, si le preguntaba a Kakashi acerca de Naruto sin ningún tapujo entonces no tenía que avergonzarse por hacer lo mismo con la joven heredera.

-¡Hinata ahora!- se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento cuando escuchó el llamado agresivo del niño de cabellera castaña.

-¡E-en seguida!- su tartamudeó sonó alto aunque un tanto asustado para el gusto de Iruka ¿Sería que el pequeño Inuzuka se comportaba pedante con su compañera dado su carácter amable y sumiso?

-¡Gatsuga!- el joven Chunnin casi se cae de espaldas al notar como el castaño se abalanzaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra del escuálido cuerpo de la chiquilla y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que un enjambre de insectos propios de la familia Aburame revoloteaban alrededor de ella drenando poco a poco su chakra.

-¡Ah!- la pequeña intentó defenderse pero salió disparada por los aires ante la fuerza desmedida del ataque, sintiendo que su corazón se quebraría por tamaña barbaridad Iruka se dispuso a correr para atraparla al aire pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

-No la menosprecies tú también- la voz serena de Kurenai era imposible de confundir y sin saber que hacer el maestro se quedo de piedra al tiempo que el cuerpo de la niña caía sobre el suelo y rodaba de mala manera por efecto de la técnica.

-¡Hinata!, ¡¿Estas bien?!- se sorprendió enormemente al detectar una nota de verdadero temor en la voz de Kiba, que él recordara jamás había detectado ese sentimiento en el niño durante su estancia en la academia.

-E-estoy bien Kiba-kun…- ella se levantó lentamente intentando sonreír al tiempo que retiraba unas cuantas gotas de sangre de su boca, se había lastimado un poco al caer.

-Akamaru y yo ya no queremos lastimarte- el chico apretó los puños y bajó la mirada arrastrando un pie por el suelo.

-¡Por favor Kiba-kun!- los ojos de ella lucieron desesperados –Solo tú… solo tú y Shino-kun…-

-Entendemos- el joven Aburame entonces surgió tras un árbol, su rostro tan imperturbable como siempre –Los camaradas deben apoyarse los unos a los otros-

-Pero…- Kiba que no parecía muy convencido pateó una piedrecita que se hallaba a su paso, el pequeño Akamaru se hizo bolita gimiendo bajo sus pies –Si algo malo te pasara Akamaru y yo nos sentiríamos muy mal-

-Por favor…- implorante ella apretó ambas manos –U-ustedes son los prime-ros amigos que tengo…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín con fuerza –Por más bueno que sea Kiba-kun…-

-¡Yo no soy bueno!- el castaño saltó poniéndose de los mil colores –Muy bien Hinata si quieres que entrenemos hagámoslo-

-¡Gracias!- sus ojos perla se iluminaron y para Iruka fue como si reviviera la ultima vez que la había visto en ese estado por la simple mención de Naruto.

-Ella en realidad ha crecido- Kurenai soltó su hombro y entonces el joven pareció reaccionar.

-Sí tal parece- sonrió nervioso –Y yo que me estaba preocupando por ella-

-Hinata no suele notarlo pero su paz y perseverancia suelen cambiar a las personas, lenta y casi imperceptiblemente pero lo logra-

-Ni que lo digas- el joven Chunnin sonrió lentamente, en el pasado jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente ver algún día a Kiba preocupado por una niña.

-Es raro verte por aquí- Kurenai volvió a hablar y entonces fue consciente de que no había despegado la vista del entrenamiento de la chica.

-¡Si, bueno, yo!- se atoró con las palabras y tragó saliva sintiéndose estupido, la verdad es que era muy malo cuando el asunto trataba de conversar con mujeres.

-Quien hubiera dicho que te atraía de esa manera la joven heredera- ella lo bromeó dulcemente, para todos en la aldea era conocido lo tímido que el joven podía llegar a ser cuando el asunto trataba de mujeres.

-¡¿Pero que?!- sintió que se le saltaron tanto los ojos que Kurenai se echó a reír.

-Solo le llevas diez años después de todo-

-¡Eso no!- enrojeció de golpe sintiendo que incluso podía ver el humo que se le saltaba por las orejas -¡Solo estaba preocupado por mis alumnos!-

-Ya…- como ultimo acto la mujer dejo escapar una suave risita –No debes preocuparte por ella Kiba y Shino la cuidaran bien hasta que crezca- y ese "hasta que crezca" provocó que en el joven apareciera una graciosa raya morada bajo sus ojos, realmente esperaba que Kurenai no le hubiera puesto ningún doble sentido a tal afirmación.

**2 años**

En dos años pasaban muchas cosas en las vidas de las personas, niños que apenas eran gennin se habían pasado a convertir en jounnin, chicas que no tenían ninguna habilidad especial se habían vuelto de la noche a la mañana las mejores medicos Ninja de los alrededores, jóvenes que habían pasado desapercibidos ahora eran fuertes candidatos a sucesores de sus respectivos clanes.

Pero para Iruka las cosas seguían siendo las mismas, seguía dando clases a los niños que entraban a la academia Ninja, seguía amenazándolos con llamar a sus madres y seguía consolando niños que se caían y se raspaban las rodillas, a su modo de ver las cosas su vida no había cambiado mucho que digamos, incluso los dos años habían pasado por él como si nada, seguía aparentando la misma edad de siempre.

-¡Konohamaru!- y siempre había un nuevo Naruto en la escuela presto a escapar por las ventanas.

-¡Konohamaru le diré a tu tío!- lo gritó lo más alto que pudo, al igual que con Naruto no podía amenazar al niño con decírselo a sus padres.

-¡Hasta la vista Iruka-sensei!- realmente no sabía quien era más descarado si Naruto en sus tiempos o ese niño de eterna bufanda en torno al cuello.

-¡Ya verás mañana Konohamaru!- sintió como se le saltaban las venas del cuello del coraje que estaba realizando y entonces (y para gran vergüenza suya) una vocecita le habló a escasos metros.

-Iruka-sensei…- giró a verla aún con el puño en alto y se sonrojó furiosamente al ver que Hinata lo observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya no era la niña de cabello corto y cuerpecito delgaducho, era una preciosa muchacha de largo cabello negro azulado aunque su rostro seguía siendo infantil y sus dedos seguían teniendo la costumbre de juntarse con fijación uno al otro.

-Hi-Hinata, que sorpresa- tartamudeó, enrojeció y tragó saliva, siempre había sido un tímido y un cobarde con las mujeres y eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

-Yo pasaba por aquí…- bajó la mirada sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo que había pronosticado que estaría –Bueno yo…- por un momento alzó la mirada para verlo fijamente a los ojos, era algo que siempre había querido decirle pero que nunca tenía el valor para hacer.

-No tienes que decir nada- sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos, era más fácil hablar con Hinata recordándola de cuando era una pequeña niña asustadiza como un gatito mojado que buscara donde resguardarse de la lluvia –Todos los alumnos suelen regresar de vez en cuando a la escuela, para recordar viejos tiempos-

-Bueno yo…- juntó ambos dedos índices con fuerza –En realidad quería verlo a usted- como la chica tenía la mirada baja no fue consciente del evidente sonrojo de su antiguo maestro.

-¿A mi?- sorpresa en sus palabras.

-Yo solo quería decirle que agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi, gracias a usted pude ver la grandeza de Naruto y pude intentar, aunque sea un poco ser algo mejor-

-Ya eres mucho mejor Hinata- puso una mano sobre su hombro con calidez pero la retiró cuando sintió una extraña sensación de alegría en el estomago.

-No-no he cambiado mucho la ver-dad- sus manos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su chamarra –Pero, lo poco que he logrado, lo poco que he avanzado…- levantó entonces la mirada y sonrió, una sonrisa que a Iruka le recordó la cara que ponía de niña cuando veía que a Naruto alguna cosa le había salido bien –Creo que usted tuvo mucho que ver en eso Iruka-sensei-

-¿Yo?- se señaló a si mismo con un dedo parpadeando.

-Bueno…- enrojeciendo nuevamente bajo la mirada –Usted sabe mi-mi situación, nunca he sido muy apoyada que digamos… pero cuando era niña usted…- desvió la mirada ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?, si Kiba la viera en esos instantes la zamarrearía para que reaccionara.

-Yo también te guardo un especial cariño si es a eso a lo que te refieres- el joven sonrió poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza, sintiendo lo sedoso de su cabello.

-¡Gracias por todo Iruka-sensei!- al final no había podido decirle lo que había planeado, al final no había podido decirle que gracias a él había podido ver al joven rubio que era toda su inspiración, no había podido agradecerle el apoyarla en la academia, pero a cambio, en vez de las palabras se lanzó hacía él abrazándolo más roja de lo que suponía podría llegar a estar en toda su vida.

-No-no fue nada- tomado por sorpresa el joven maestro tartamudeó, aún tenía la mano sobre la cabeza de la chica pero ahora su cuerpo (uno lleno de curvas) se pegaba al de él, sintiendo que un humo de procedencia extraña podía llegar a salir de sus orejas desvió la mirada tragando saliva y entonces…

-¡Ea Hinata!- la chica se despegó al instante de su antiguo maestro girando la mirada a quien la llamaba.

-¡Kiba-kun!- tímidamente levantó la mano y fue cosa de unos segundos para que el chico llegara montado en su enorme can frente a ellos.

-¡Buen día Iruka-sensei!- sonrió de medio lado enseñando un filoso colmillo y el maestro tuvo que reprimir un bote.

-Kiba, cuanto has crecido-

-Sí bueno, tiempo desde la academia, ¿Ya se lo has dicho?- giró hacía su amiga con la violencia que era característica en él, sin embargo ella parecía acostumbrada.

-Ha-Hai-

-Bueno, entonces vámonos- jalándola de la mano la trepó tras él de un tirón –Nos vemos Iruka-sensei-

-Cuídense- su voz surgió ahogada desde su garganta.

-Usted también Iruka-sensei- la chica le dirigió una ultima mirada dulce antes de que el castaño gritara un ¡Yahoo! Y Akamaru emprendiera una alocada carrera con ambos muchachos sobre su lomo.

-Vaya… como pasa el tiempo…- y puso una mano sobre su cadera viendo como se perdían en la lejanía, ¿Por qué sus mejillas no podían volver al color normal?, ¿Y por que por unos segundos había deseado volver a tener quince años? Más específicamente tener 15 años y llamarse Inuzuka Kiba.

**Bodas**

Las bodas eran el acto final, la culminación de un eterno, poderoso y brillante amor, por lo menos eso era lo que la madre de Iruka le había dicho cuando era un niño y él siempre lo había creído, que cuando llegara el verdadero amor lo reconocería y le sería fiel por siempre hasta la eternidad.

-¡Vivan los novios!- que cuando encontrara a la chica perfecta lo sabría.

-¡Que bese a la novia!- que la amaría por siempre y para siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-¿No vas felicitar a la feliz pareja?- Kakashi se veía raro, definitivamente se veía raro con un traje de gala y aún así usando la máscara que cubría su rostro.

-Cla-claro- tartamudeó pasando una mano tras su nuca y cerrando los ojos.

-No te ves tan feliz como cabría que lo estuvieras- el de cabello entre gris y plateado metió las manos en sus bolsillos –Eres lo más parecido a un padre que tiene según creo-

-¡Claro que estoy feliz por Naruto!- y en realidad lo estaba.

-Hinata es una buena chica-

-Lo sé-

-Siempre lo amó-

-También lo sé- ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Si había sido él quien le había metido la fijación en la cabeza por el rubio en primer lugar.

-¡Iruka-sensei!- y ahí llegaba él con el rebelde cabello rubio, con los ojos azules más brillantes que nunca, con su atlético cuerpo luciendo su traje de novio, guapo, valiente, un héroe y el Hokage, Hinata no habría podido hacer una elección mejor.

-Iruka-sensei- y ella sujetada de su mano, con su vestido blanco pegado a su estrecha cintura, con los ojos luminosos y la boca perfectamente pintada, adorablemente roja.

-Chicos- pasó saliva sonriendo –Solo puedo decirles que…- pero ellos se le adelantaron dándole un abrazo doble.

-¡Gracias Iruka-sensei!- el rubio fue el primero en hablar, con su siempre retumbante y alegre voz –Hinata-chan me ha contado que se enamoro de mí gracias a usted ¡Pero que me ha conseguido la novia más bonita de todo Konoha!-

-Ha…- volvió a pasar saliva –Tal parece-

-Gracias también Iruka-sensei- la jovencita se separó lentamente de él –Gracias por incitarme a jamás rendirme-

-Tú has logrado sola todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora Hinata- por unos segundos sostuvo su pequeña mano entre las suyas, recordó la misma escena hace ya más de diez años, solo que en ese entonces la mirada era triste, los ojos de ella estaban vacíos, pero ahora…

-¡Mi Hinata!- no supo si Naruto se había dado cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo con la mano de su novia entre las suyas o simplemente lo había hecho por impulso pero sujetó a la chica por la cintura y la alzó como si fuera una hoja por la cintura dándole vueltas.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- roja, tan roja como cuando tenía ocho años y lo espiaba desde las esquinas de las paredes.

-¡Te amo!- y entonces la besó sujetándola por la nuca, sin pena a quien estuviera observando.

-¡Que la vas a asfixiar!- entre risas sus amigos los separaron, llegaba el momento de cargar al novio, quitarle los zapatos y ponérselos en la nariz para que (siendo Naruto de quien hablaban) se muriera por el mal olor.

-¡Hinata tira el ramo!- Ino saltó contenta y la muchacha sonrió recogiéndose la cola de su vestido mientras un tumulto de mujeres se reunía a sus espaldas.

-Se han olvidado de mí- cruzado de brazos Kakashi volvió a hablar sobresaltando a Iruka –Solo te han dado las gracias a ti ¿Y yo que lo entrene siendo gennin que?-

-Bueno…- sintiéndose tanto avergonzado como orgulloso Iruka se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que Hinata sería tan hermosa?- sacudiendo la cabeza soltó un suspiro.

-Se le notaba desde que era niña- lo soltó sin pensar y Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, sus ojos siempre han sido como dos gotas de agua que iluminaran un nuevo camino, sus mejillas siempre eran carmín, su cabello tenía tonos azulados y…- se calló de golpe al notar que Kakashi lo veía de manera extraña.

-¿Qué?-

-No me digas…- su único ojo visible pareció sorprenderse -¿Te gusta Hinata?- por un momento pensó en negarse violentamente, en decir que como demonios se le podía ocurrir semejante tontería, en que ella era una antigua alumna y mil cosas más pero finalmente decidió que mentir jamás había sido lo suyo y además con lo malo que era haciéndolo seguramente el jounnin lo notaría.

-He de admitir que me sentía bien teniéndola cerca- habló despacio, sus ojos la enfocaron al momento de arrojar el ramo, su largo cabello cayendo como una cascada por su espalda.

-¡¿Pero entonces tú…?!- Kakashi se sobresaltó pero él simplemente giró a ver a Naruto, el joven rubio era cargado por Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y Neji mientras Kiba le ponía el zapato en la nariz gritando algo que sonaba como "¡Ahora huele y muere infeliz suertudo!"

-Yo ahora solo sé que…- cerró los ojos y recordó a Naruto enfurruñado en una esquina, recordó a Hinata sentada al punto de las lagrimas en un escalón, la soledad que sin saber los rodeaba a ambos por motivos diferentes y entonces por alguna extraña razón él había quedado en medio, uniendo a esos dos sin ser consciente.

-¡No para, para!- Naruto había saltado de su prisión dando vueltas por la pista de baile como si estuviera mareado -¡Hinata-chan que me quieren matar!- y entonces la había tomado por la cintura dando otras tres vueltas con ella.

-¡Naruto-kun!- pero los ojos de ambos brillaban, lo hacían en sincronía.

-Pero esto es lo mejor para ellos- sonrió entonces dibujando un gesto tierno en su cara, porque Naruto era su niño, porque Hinata era su niña, porque ahora ambos eran felices.

-Ya…- Kakashi entonces volvió a meter las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y caminó hacía la pareja sin decir nada, por unos segundos Iruka vio como Hinata se ponía roja al punto del desmayo y Naruto fruncía el ceño para luego ponerse pálido, volver a fruncir el ceño, agitar la cabeza como si no acabara de creerlo y finalmente abrazar a su novia pasando su naricita lentamente por su cuello, pasó un minuto y Kakashi empezó a golpear el pie con el suelo, Hinata dijo que sí, Naruto infló los cachetes y luego soltó una carcajada, estaba bien, pero tenía que ser rápido.

Luego los tres caminaron hacía Iruka, parecía una confabulación en su contra y el joven maestro se puso tieso contra la pared, ¿Qué demonios había hecho Kakashi?

-Iruka-sensei- aún abrazando a Hinata por la cintura el muchacho sonrió ampliamente –Me acabo de enterar de un secretito muy interesante-

-¿secretito?- sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies ¿No habría sido Kakashi tan maldito como para ir a decirles verdad?, si era así seguro que Naruto no se lo perdonaría ¡No podría volver a ver a Hinata a la cara!

-Sí, un secretito muy interesante- divertido Kakashi se balanceó en la punta de sus pies.

-¿Qué clase de secreto?- el rubio entonces se puso serio, sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas.

-Que en realidad Iruka-sensei esta enamorado de mi novia-

-¡Naruto yo no!- aterrorizado por perder la amistad, el cariño, el lazo fraternal que lo unía al rubio el maestro abrió grandes los ojos.

-No es necesario aclarar nada- los ojos azules seguían observándolo fríamente –Pero solo será uno y solo dos segundos, si se tarda más tiempo…-

-¿De-de que demonios hablas?- sudando frío Iruka pasó saliva.

-De esto- Kakashi entonces le dio un ligero aventoncito en el hombro y Hinata lo sujetó por los brazos y unió suavemente, casi en un roce sus labios con los de su profesor.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei-

-¡Y-y-y-y-yo!- el color rojo subió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza y el humo blanco escapó por sus orejas como si fuera una locomotora -¡Yo los veo luego!- y salió huyendo a velocidad ultraluz como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Sabía que huiría- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-¡No!- Naruto saltó feliz –Tú dijiste que se desmayaría Kakashi-sensei, perdiste la apuesta, me debes un montón de yens-

-Quizás él no se haya desmayado pero…- el de cabello gris señaló a una Hinata con las mejillas al rojo vivo que caía suavemente hacía delante.

-¡Hina-chan!- el rubio la atrapó al vuelo al tiempo que una cascada de lagrimas escapaba de sus ojos -¡No Hina-chan!, ¡No ahora!, ¡¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra noche de bodas?!-

-Diciéndole eso seguro que se desmaya más- Kakashi negó con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano dejando a un rubio que lloraba desconsolado, había sido una divertida boda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, esto es lo que sale de no ir a casa durante un puente, me he divertido escribiendo así que ojala y ustedes se diviertan un poco leyendo, este es mi tercer fic para el reto de "Hinata y sus amores" a ver quien sigue después, por ahora me he hecho adicta al Naru-Hina según parece jaja, mil besos. Ciao

_15 de noviembre del 2009 jueves_


End file.
